Coffee Shop
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Jackson is back and is spending time at the packs new hang out; a coffee shop. He has a strange attraction to Stiles... how will things work out?
1. He's back

So... I have not abandoned Leader of the Pack. I'm writing the next chapter and am very stuck.

But I had to get this out! It has been a bunch of crazy ideas in my head and I finally decided to make something of it.

SO! I know that this is a somewhat unusual ship... and not my usual (Sterek) I appreciate any reads it gets!

**NOTE: BOYD AND ERICA ARE ALIVE!**

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and eat ice cream cookies.

* * *

He was back and _damn _did it feel good.

London had been great. Really. It had been exactly what he needed. He learned to control the shift, his inner wolf. And by some miracle his relationship with his parents had improved. He had made a couple of friends and they were all great but, man, he missed Danny. Hell, he even missed hanging out at the Jungle waiting for Danny to finish rubbing up on some sweaty beef cake so that he could go home, with or without the Hawaiian. He missed listening to Danny talk about things that he was clueless about like some new piece of tech. He definitely missed talking about Lacrosse; the field hockey thing was not for him. He just felt like something was missing and he had the distinct feeling he would find whatever it was in Beacon Hills.

So, he came back.

He had managed to get an audience with his royal pain in the ass. Derek had harassed him for hour about coming back unannounced, about how he wasn't ready, about the risks. That had been a real _blast_. Jackson had assured him that he was in control. For the first time in his life, in the upside down world that he called his own, he was in control. His anger and desperation were gone. The rage that had once filled him so completely was a flickering ember under a black pile of ash. He wasn't so stupid as to believe that he was at peace but he was in control.

He was back and now he was driving to a coffee sop at 9am on a Saturday. A coffee shop! Jackson just wasn't a coffee shop person. He didn't like how they al seemed the same no matter where you went; the hushed whispers and the dark atmosphere seemed daunting, the whirring machines made his ears ring and the smells over powered his nose. But Danny had gotten a job there over the summer and apparently the pack had slowly turned in into their new hang out. Probably because they had all gotten sick of Derek's doom and gloom sanctuaries.

He could be sleeping right now.

Janie's Java Joint was anything but typical. The walls were a deep shade of charcoal gray, the floors were scuffed and had once been a deep shade of green but the old oak had somehow peeled back the paint, and the air was permeated with strong scents. But none of it was displeasing. It was a dark atmosphere but it seemed to settle in every corner of your mind in a calming way. Usually the shadows of the walls made him feel closed off from the world, something he had longed to escape, but here it seemed to open him up to a new world. A wild world. The air smelled of cinnamon scones and burned coffee beans and the soft lingering scent of fresh pine. The tables and chairs that were scattered around the floor were old and worn. The colorful paint on the wood had chipped away. They looked profusely uncomfortable. They were mostly filled by students who covered the rickety tables with piles of books and old men who leaned back while sipping on steaming cups of black coffee while reading the paper. The chairs seemed to wobble constantly under the weight as if begging for a break.

Danny had said they would be here and yet they were nowhere in sight.

Jackson saw a large archway that joined the main area to what seemed to be a small cove.

He was wrong.

Through the arch was a two story room. The walls were covered with books and the upper floor wasn't really a floor at all. It was more of a wrap around walkway that only seemed to connect to the first floor by a spiral staircase. In the center of it all was large pelt that carried a purple velvet couch and two arm chairs that were not even remotely similar shades of blue. Jackson assumed there was some sort of table under the pyramid of books between the couch and chairs.

There they were. His pack.

Lydia sat on some muscled man in the left corner of the couch. Isaac was leaning over a text book. Boyd and Erica, who weren't being very discrete with their groping and fondling, were leaning close to him in a futile attempt to help. Derek took the right corner and though his nose was tucked behind a book he was casting worrisome glances at the trio when he thought no one was looking. Allison and Scott were mushed into one dark haired being in one of the chairs and Danny, sweet and lovable Danny, leaned over the arm of the other, flirting shamelessly with Lydia's muscled man's twin.

The pack looked up. Danny beamed and Lydia raised her perfectly shaped brows. Everyone but Scott was rather impassive. Poor little teen wolf looked tense as hell. His shoulders stiffened and Allison's hands came to them, rubbing tentatively to soot her man. Jackson understood but McCall would need to move on sooner or later. Jackson had no plans to leave anytime soon.

Jackson leaned against the arch suavely. "Hey Dude." He addressed only Danny. After all, that was who he was here to see.

Danny smirked in his usual fashion. "Hey Dude? You've been gone for months and that's all you've got? You're an ass." He laughed and moved to hug the blonde.

Lydia rose and glared at him. "Really, Jackson, You couldn't call or text or email or write a letter? You just show up. That is so rude." Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had on her bitch face, lips pursed and eyebrows raised in that way that demanded an answer. Her tone was dismissive. She didn't care. She was just glad he was back. Which was funny to her because she had been pretty damn pleased when he left after she got over the initial shock.

"I wasn't aware it was your business." He said snootily. He missed banter. Good, dirty, unadulterated banter.

She snorted. "Oh, please. Everything is my business.

"Oh, please. You _make_ everything your business. There is a difference." Muscled man interjected with a laugh.

Wasn't that the damned truth.

The strawberry blonde simply smiled, rolled her eyes and laughed. She smacked his chest before leaning down to kiss him.

"Jackson, this is Aiden. Aiden, this is Jackson."

Aiden looked a bit surprised but stood and they shook hands. There probably should have been some sort of jealous exchange but there was none. Aiden seemed to relax when he realized Jackson wasn't a threat. Sure. They had been in love once. As stupid and cliched as it sounds, things had changed. Jackson had changed and not just in a furry once a month when the moon gets fat kind of way. He would always love her. After all, everyone loves Lydia Martin. This Aiden guy was no exception.

Everyone greeted him and welcomed him back. Even Scott nodded cordially. But it seemed kind of quiet... Something was missing. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was bothering him though. There was a nagging feeling in his gut and it made him itchy.

Coffee. He didn't have coffee!

As he was waiting for his order to be filled the bells on the front door jingled. In rushed Stiles, arms full of manila folders that seemed to be jumping from his arms, his signature red hoodie hung off one shoulder. His hair was longer than Jackson remembered and it stuck up and out in every direction. He was tripping over himself and fumbling to keep the files in his arms. His back was towards the counter where Jackson waited.

He heard chuckles from the pack. He hadn't been aware they could see from there. Then he thought about it. It was in the back and was a strong vantage point. They could literally see everything from there. Their wolves must have been quite pleased. He knew his was.

"A little help might be nice. Some of us have average reflexes." Stiles muttered.

Jackson approached his back "Below Average Stilinski."

Stiles jumped and threw the files as he shouted "OH MY GOD!" He turned with a glare. It disappeared immediately and a giant smile replaced it. It hit Jackson like a ton of bricks.

Damn. He has a great smile.

"Hey! You're finally back." He through his arms around broad shoulders and pushed himself against the wolf in a tight hug.

Much to Stiles' surprise, and pleasure, Jackson wrapped his arms around the humans waist returning the hug.

* * *

TEEHEEHEEEE!

I'm so happy with how this one is coming so far.

I know it's a strange ship but try to go with it?

I'm usually not one for cliffhangers but its cold in my hotel room and I can't feel my fingers...

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Lots of love.


	2. So not going there

Thanks for all the great reviews! Really happy to see that someone, anyone really, is reading this and enjoying it.

Again... I don't know when I'll be able to upload again but thank you for bearing with it and me.

Let me know if there is anything you want to see happen!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy smoked salmon.

* * *

Jackson didn't know why he did it. They had never been close. Stiles shouldn't have ben even a little bit happy that he was back. So why did he look like it was Christmas and he had gotten exactly what he had asked for? Jackson made it clear that he hated the brunette. Sties wasn't exactly his biggest fan before the kanima incident and he sure as hell wasn't throwing any parties for him before Jackson decided to leave.

Stiles had initiated the hug but Jackson hadn't taken even a second to return it. The way Stiles had wrapped around him, pressed against him, come to him, had pulled at something himself. The hug went on for what seemed like forever. Stiles' arms were firm and warm, the nose pressed against his neck was cool against heated skin. Stiles began to pull away. Reflexively, his arms tightened. The thought of the embrace ending made his heart thump in a way that made him uncomfortable.

He took a moment to scent the human. Stiles smelled like freshly laundered linens and cigarette smoke, his hair had the softest metallic hint, and Jackson could detect the greasy odor of curly fries. The idea of Stiles smoking made his blood boil. Stiles had always been too smart for things of that nature. Sure, he drank occasionally in social settings, but it wasn't a lot and e didn't go crazy. Jackson had seen his fair share of parties and drunken teens falling all over themselves and throwing up on their parents furnishings. He had seen people yelling secrets in a drunken stupor. But drinking was one thing and smoking was another.

"You smoke?" Jackson asked with a furrowed brow.

Stiles pulled back with a quirked eyebrow. "What?" He scoffed. "No."

"You smell like smoke."

Stiles looked perplexed and then he seemed to come to a sudden realization. His mouth formed a soft "O" and his eyes were filled with light. He laughed lightly.

"I work at the station and some of the guys smoke. I guess I must have picked up the scent," he crinkled his nose "No one has mentioned it before."

Jackson mumbled, "I don't like it."

Stiles didn't say anything. He looked at Jackson for long moment. His face was soft and a deep pink crept up his neck to paint his cheeks. He coughed an cleared his throat.

"I'll, uhmm, try to be more careful." He looked at Jackson's chest. Jackson felt the humans arms tightened. Stiles adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. His heart beat and breathing had picked up.

"Problem Stilinski?"

"Pshhh no."

He huffed and pulled away completely. He turned and began to pick up his files. Jackson took the chance to appraise the rear end he was faced with. It was plump and round, full and sweet. Jackson bit his tongue. No. He was not attracted to Stilinski! Of all the people in this godforsaken town... NO! Stiles was chatty and nosy. He always had his cute little upturned nose in someone else's business. He was also much too jumpy. He was always jumping around and darting here and there. The boy couldn't sit still. That irritated Jackson. He was hard to keep track of; not that Jackson was keeping track of him.

Nope. He was not going to dwell on this.

"Whatever. Just pick up your files and join the pack." He said over his shoulder as he walked towards the back room. Stiles didn't reply but he was sure he felt brown eyes on his retreating back.

* * *

So... I cut it short... SORRY!

I'm liking this one so far. I can see it going places.

Hope you enjoyed it lovelies!


	3. So very interesting

I don't really have much to say right now...other than Thank You for reviewing!

SO!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and eat a banana.

* * *

Jackson had taken a seat on the staircase. The cold iron was pressed firmly under his butt and his jeans did nothing to protect him. His body seemed to take up the width of the stairs. He had thought it was much larger. _Figures_, he thought with an internal pout. He had sat away from the pack. Not because he didn't want to be a part of the gathering, no. It was because Stiles was sitting on the pelt and had piled up on the book covered table. He couldn't sit so close with his head so... so busy.

The soft light from above gave Stiles' face a romantic glow. His mahogany eyes glistened and his mouth moved quickly making the shadows dance. Jackson wasn't really listening to a word he was saying. He was probably talking about the files he had opened in front of him. He was laughing though and when Jackson heard that sound... He bit his cheek to stop smiling. Stiles was so animated in every little movement.

Jackson leaned back against the stairs, resting his elbows on a step. He watched as Stiles dug through the books on the table. Stiles frowned. He stood, stretching his back, exposing a delicious sliver of skin between his shirt and the top of his jeans. Jackson wanted to lick it. He bit his tongue at the thought. That was dangerous. Stiles was moving towards him. Lydia whispered something to him and he stumbled. _What did she say? _Stiles stood in front of him.

"I need to get upstairs..." He said softly.

"Then go upstairs." He smirked. Stiles darted his tongue out quickly and wet his lips. Jackson followed the movement with apt fascination.

"You're in the way."

"So go around."

"There is no around; you're huge! There isn't any room."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure we can make it work." He winked and Stiles jaw fell open.

"I...uh...jacks... wha?" His hands fiddled with the zipper on his sweatshirt.

"Jackson stop teasing the human." Derek growled from the couch.

Stiles blushed and bit lip. Jackson noticed that his eyes were focused on the front of his jeans. He smiled. _Well, well,well,_ he thought happily. Jackson made no move to get out of the way. Stiles groaned. He attempted to push past the wolf. He stumbled and was pressed against a very snarky werewolf. His hands were spread over a muscled chest and Jackson's thigh was nestled between his. His chest heaved and he shuddered.

"Problem Stilinski?" He lifted his thigh a smidge and he saw Stiles swallow.

It took him a moment to respond "What?"

"I asked if there is a problem."

Stiles fumbled to get off. "Nope. No problem." He rushed up the stairs and hid his face in the rows of books.

"Jackson. Be nice to Stiles." Lydia said from behind a book. "He isn't used to dealing with man whores."

"Yes, he is. He isn't used to dealing with man whores of Jackson's prowess." Danny laughed

Erica growled. "Have you been taking him the Jungle again?"

Danny simply took interest in the shirt on Aiden's twin. Everyone groaned. Though curious, Jackson said nothing. He was enjoying this exchange.

"We agreed not to let him go there anymore!" She threw a book at his head. Mister twin caught it. "Thanks a lot Ethan." She hissed.

"No problem." Ethan said with a grin. His hand began caressing Danny's thigh.

Stiles came back down the stairs with book filed arms. He looked at Jackson quickly and then turned his head away as if to say "I do not acknowledge your existence." His thigh brushed the wolf as he passed. In a movement that Jackson had not anticipated, his hand came up and the tips of his fingers trailed down the back of his leg. Stiles gasped almost inaudibly. He turned and glared at Jackson. It would have been withering if not for the underlying lust that made his eyes shine like warm honey.

Jackson smirked.

He had thought coming home would be boring. He was so very wrong; someone had just made this town extremely interesting.

* * *

WOOHOOO! Chapter 3 done!

Happy Holidays.

Thanks for reading


	4. Focusing on files and failing

Rapid update!

Here we go!

Stiles POV? I think so!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy coffee... before it makes you nauseous!

* * *

He was back!

Jackson was home and flirting with him? it gave him chills. He had tried to ignore him but that hug? That hug had been the best bad decision he ever made. He had regretted it the second it had happened. He hadn't meant to hug him, but the excitement he had felt was overwhelming. His favorite asshole was back. That sounded bad... it was kind of a weird thing to explain.

Jackson had made it obvious that he didn't like Stiles. That was probably what did it. Stiles had just wanted to gain his friendship at first, but then it had become something else. He found himself looking at Jackson more than he was looking at Lydia. The way that his blonde hair would catch the light or the way his shirts would stretch over his chest, the way the muscles in his arms flexed during warm ups or the way his smile was always just a little too cocky. Late at night he would think of calloused hands and low gravelly voices instead of manicured fingers and soft whispers. But he had learned to hide it... at least until he had left.

When Jackson had left Stiles had been fine for a while. He knew Jackson had needed to leave. That didn't mean it sucked any less. That's how Danny and him had become friends. Danny had picked him up at Jungle one night when he was a little too drunk. Apparently, he had made a bit of a scene at the bar. He had finally gotten a worth while fake ID and had drowned his sorrows. He had complained for hours about how he always picked people who would never love him, how he always chose people that were too good for him, how his standards were too high. Danny had comforted him, surprisingly.  
Danny tried to help him move on but Stiles was hopeless. Once he fell for someone he was gone for good. It was just his luck though that Jackson woud have moved just when he had finally realized his feelings.

Now he was sitting across the room from him, trying to focus on files for work, and instead he was focusing on the way it had felt to be pressed against his favorite werewolf. Jackson was all firm muscle and manly scents. Stiles may not have a supernatural nose but he knew Jackson had recently showered and his neck smelled like strong male cologne. Not in an your face way, it was just a soft scent that made his knees weak.

Jackson was relaxed and only joined the conversation when it seemed of particular interest to him. Stiles was hardly paying any attention to the files or the conversation. He was just flipping through them in an attempt to look busy. Lydia had noticed and Danny wasn't far behind her. Scott, dearest Scott, hadn't noticed a damn thing. Scott had not even the slightest clue about Stiles new obsession. Stiles was just fine with that. He didn't need to explain the rapid switch between soft, strawberry blondes and hard, blondes... just one in particular. He had tried a few others. He couldn't get past kissing. It just didn't feel right; too much tongue here, too soft there.

He cast a quick glance in Jackson's direction and caught his eye. He got a wink and a smirk. He flushed and turned away. Files. Work. He had work to do. He had a great deal of files to review and mark and... fuck.

He stood and went to get a coffee. Anything to get away from him. He stood behind an older man and a couple students. He took a few deep breaths. His shoulders relaxed and his heart beat slowed. So being in close proximity was officially out. He obviously lost the ability to function in Jackson's presence.

He felt hot breath on his neck. He shivered and turned to see who was so close. Or rather he tried to. He was against a chest and he could smell the bitter coffee on the sweet breath that puffed against him. He leaned back. He knew that scent.

"Jackson... you are awfully close there, buddy." He felt hands wrap around his hips. Oh my.

"Are we buddies, Stiles? I didn't know we were so close."

"Well, we feel pretty damn close right now." He snipped. This was bad, so very bad. He felt nails that definitely weren't human bite his skin.

Jackson simply hummed. His nose was pressed against the back of Stiles neck.

"Is that what you want to be Stiles, buddies?" His lips brushed against pale skin as he spoke.

Stiles struggled for words. No. Hell no. He wanted much more than buddies; he wanted steamy make out sessions, and long nights of wanting to see him the next day and knowing he could hold him when he did, he wanted touching and feeling and moaning.

"uhmmm..." _Eloquently put, Stiles. Way to go_.

"Or do you want more?"One hand slid up to his stomach and the other down over a pocket, much too close to _something_ to be appropriate in public. "I could smell it on you when you fell on me. I can smell it on you now. It's sweet. It smells like honey and brown sugar and available mate." Stiles lost his words. Oh shit...

_Be ballsy, Stiles. Do it_.

He grabbed one of the hands and tugged Jackson into the bathroom.

* * *

TEEHEEEE CLIFFHANGER!

maybe smut maybe not in the next chapter... WHO KNOWS!

I DO :)

THANKS FOR READING. Reviews please!


	5. Bathroom Shenanigans

I have nothing to say because of this being a rapid update... I do apologize for any mistakes. I will edit when this is finished and I'm not trying to rush words out faster than I can type.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and PIE PIE PIE!

* * *

Well... Jackson was shocked to say the least.

Stiles had made a move. A great move and a move he wasn't necessarily prepared for.

He wasn't exactly prepared for any of this. He had only just come to the conclusion that he was okay with wanting Stiles. Jackson knew he was everyone's type and he had messed around at Jungle on occassion but Stiles was something else. Stiles was sensitive even if his goofy grin covered it well. Jackson couldn't reject him, not that he wanted to. He just needed to talk to Danny first.

Stiles was biting his lip while his eyes fluttered rapidly over his face. He moistened his lips slightly with another quick dart of his tongue. Damn that tongue, Jackson thought. Stiles seemed to be debating whether or not to kiss him. Jackson sincerely hoped he decided to go for it within the next 10 seconds because he wanted it bad and he might just do it himself. Well, he would if he was sure Stiles wanted it. Stiles smelled like arousal and worry.

Jackson leaned against the door and looked Stiles over with obvious approval. He smirked. Stiles' heartbeat had picked up and the worry seamed to disappear. Stiles arousal seemed to smell like spiced oranges. It was sweet and rich and tickled Jackson's nose.

"I didn't really think past the point of dragging you in here..." Stiles put his hands in his pockets and looked around the room.

"That is just so like you Stilinski. You don't know what to do, do you? Shall I tell you?"

The brunette stuttered. Jackson was having much too much fun. Every reaction he got made him smile. His wolf was perfectly content being in such close confines with Stiles. His wolf was usually calm but he had never been particularly pleased. He was just a big ol' happy ball of fur. Jackson was enjoying the warmth he felt radiating through his body. It felt like he was near the sun, his body tingled and he felt weightless.

"I don't need you to explain diddly squat. I jut didn't... I didn't even think you would follow."

"You sure? Because I've been flirting for the last 3 hours. If you didn't think I would come into some small space to be alone with you, then you are dumber than I thought."

"You know, Jackass, insulting me at this point isn't going to get you any brownie points." Stiles growled and poked his chest with a long, thin finger.

"I don't need brownie points." Jackson growled back. It was much more intimidating. His eyes glowed. Stiles gasped. Jackson waited for the humans scent to stink with the musty smell of fear but it grew sweeter. Stiles wasn't the least bit frightened. He was _excited_. Jackson made a quick move. He flipped their positions; Stiles was pressed against the door but Jackson had moved closer, connecting their hips and gripping Stiles' hips tightly. He didn't care that he would leave bruises or that Stiles would be sore. He didn't care that the pack could hear them or that they were in a coffee shop bathroom. He wanted Stiles more than he had wanted anything else in his life. He was damn well going to have him.

He swooped down and joined their lips in a searing kiss. He probably should have been gentle, tender even, seeing as it was their first kiss but Stiles didn't seem to mind. In fact, Stiles was participating with the fervor he did everything with. They moved quickly and deftly. They never clinked teeth. It was neither awkward nor clumsy. They moved with the experience of veteran kissers. They pleased the other as though they had being kissing for years.

Jackson pressed nearer his partner. Somehow it seemed that he wasn't close enough. He wanted to be inside him. Inside him... that was a nice thought. Stiles warmth pulling him inside, cradling him ever so nicely, begging him to... woah. That was dangerous.

He realized now that Stiles had a lean leg hitched up over his hip, a hand supporting his thigh. Stiles was licking the soft flesh of his upped lip and had his hands clutching at his back desperately. Jackson gripped Stiles jaw firmly and tilted his head before scrapping his teeth against the delicate skin below his jaw. Stiles moaned and Jackson lost his mind. That sound echoed through off the walls and rang in his ears. That sound... fuck. Jackson nibbled his way down the pale expanse of skin and sucking on the collarbone that met his hungry mouth. Stiles cried out and Jackson rutted against him.

A knock at the door startled them both.

Jackson looked at Stiles. He was thoroughly ravished; his hair was mess, his eyes were glazed, his lips swollen, his chest heaving. Jackson smirked and pressed a kiss to the reddened skin of his collar bone.

"You may wanna stay for a moment. You look wrecked." Jackson straightened their clothing and opened the door to see Danny with a smug smile.

He simply smirked.

"Jackson. Stiles. Is that a hickey?" Danny said with a twinkle in his eyes. Stiles eyes grew wide and he flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

Jackson smiled brightly and walked out of the room.

* * *

MWAAHAHAHAHA! Bathroom hickies!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS LOVELIES!


	6. Start with the flirting

Hooray for reviews!

I will try to extend the chapters... it just gets so hard when there is a time constraint.

Thanks so much for all the great reviews.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and eat blooper chocolates.

* * *

Jackson was walking on air. He felt great! Somehow that kiss in the bathroom had been the highlight of his day. That was saying something considering he had just seen his best friend for the first time in months. He could get punched I the face and still be perfectly content. He could lose a lacrosse game and start singing. It was weird as hell. He really needed to talk to Danny.

He sat on the stair once again and every wolf in the room was looking at him with varied expressions; Scott looked mortified, Derek looked impassive, Erica and Boyd were sucking face, Isaac was blushing but winked at him, the twins' eyes were full of mirth. Lydia and Allison were looking at each other quite quizzically. Poor little humans with their inadequate hearing and sense of smell.

Jackson picked up a book and flipped through it, the book at a height that just barely covered his smirk. Stiles and Danny walked in with coffee in their hands. Stiles had lost his blush. Jackson craved that blush. He had a dominating desire to put that blush back onto that pretty face. His eyes trailed down Stiles' neck. There against the revealed skin of his neck was the discernible bruising of a hickey.

Jackson's chest puffed up with pride. He had marked him and it wasn't fading any time soon.

Stiles shivered noticeably. His honeyed eyes drifted over to Jackson. The blonde lowered the book enough that Stiles could see him smile and lick his lips. He flushed and tripped. No one looked at him; they all seemed determined to ignore the two of them. Jackson could hear the rapid heartbeat and smell the sweet cinnamon citrus.

Stiles looked at the spot he had sat earlier. He looked back at Jackson and sighed. He ambled over to Jackson. He simply raised a brow. Jackson smiled. He wanted to sit with him. That made his heart tingle with satisfaction. Stiles settled himself on a step near Jackson's leg. He sipped his coffee. They simply sat like that for what seemed like hours. Stiles would chat with the others while Jackson read and somehow he seemed to be drifting closer and closer to Jackson's body. Soon enough he was leaning against a muscular leg and leeching heat off the Were.

Stiles phone rang and he frowned. He looked at it and grumbled.

"Hello?"

"Stiles, where in the hell are you? It's half past 12! You were supposed to be back with those files by 11."

"Shit. Sorry, Charlie. I got caught up at the coffee shop. I'll be back in like 15 minutes. I'll even grab you lunch."

The line went dead. Stiles went to stand and Jackson grabbed him around his waist. It was baffling. He hadn't meant to, but his wolf didn't want to let him go so soon. Stiles eyes were wide but ten he smiled and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He pulled away and went to pick up his files. He gave everyone hugs and said goodbye. He cast another look at Jackson from the door before rushing out, nearly tripping once more.

Everyone turned to Jackson.

"What the hell was that?" Scott demanded.

"What was what?" Jackson replied from behind his book with an air of nonchalance.

"Don't try to get out of this. Answer the damn question."

"You need to specify McCall."

"You and Stiles; the weird flirting, the bathroom makeout session, the hickey, the cuddling, tat weird hand thing before he left… what was that?"

"Scott…" Allison put her hand on his chest.

"Are you retarded McCall? Jackson is obviously into Stilinski." Boyd said from behind Erica's hair.

Jackson said nothing.

"Really?" Scott looked doubtful.

"Why is that a shock? Stiles is a great catch." Lydia looked affronted for Stiles. "He is sweet and loyal, he is smarter than all of you, he is funny and he has a great body. Jackson would be lucky to have him."

Scott was pouting in his chair. Derek was looking at quite strongly. His gaze seemed to be penetrating his soul. It unnerved him. He ignored that and watched as Lydia glared daggers at Scott. Poor puppy was practically whimpering. Isaac was back in his book. Erica and Boyd were whispering to each other just softly enough that the other wolves couldn't make out every lascivious word.

Derek stood, directed a stern look at Jackson, and exited the coffee shop. Jackson said goodbye and followed him out. They drove, each in their respective cars, to Derek's home. Jackson was shocked to see that it was a moderate flat. Derek pointed to a leather couch. Jackson took a seat.

"Talk." Derek demanded. His eyebrows raised high.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why don't you start with the flirting." It wasn't a question.

* * *

It isn't much longer but I'm working on it.

I'm working on the next couple of chapters and I still have to update another fanfic.

I need some suggestions for other couples or fanfics. INPUT IS APPRECIATED! Private message me any specific requests :)


	7. Surprise visits for everyone

HELLO LOVELIES!

I can't express my excitement. After I finish this chapter I am going to be working on a Harry Potter Fanfiction and then a short story I have been writing for a very good friend of mine. It may take me a bit to come back but I'll try to balance out the work.

I'm so excited to be writing again! SORRY FOR THE LACK OF EDITING! I'll get to it in a bit.

Read. Rate. Review. Be Jolly and eat beef roast.

* * *

Jackson licked his lips nervously. Derek's eyes put him on edge. The scrutiny of the alpha agitated his wolf.

"I don't know what you mean." He tried.

For the first time, he heard Derek laugh. It was deep and lively. His teeth peeked out from behind his lips in a smile. He continued for what seemed like hour but was only mere minutes. Then he stopped. It was abrupt and made Jackson's stomach drop.

"Cut the crap, Jackson." He crossed his arms. His shoulders bulged. His arms rippled. His stance was full of power. Jackson didn't like it one bit. He felt like baring his neck and whimpering. However, his pride won out and he simply sat there, hands laced together with a blank face. He wouldn't blatantly offend his alpha, but he sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight.

"Listen up, pup," Derek growled "Stiles is pack. You don't fuck with the pack. Is that clear? If you hurt him you will have a pack of very pissed off wolves and humans on your ass. Don't try any funny shit with him. He falls easy and hard. You're either all in or you aren't."

Jackson didn't know what to say.

He didn't like the idea of not having Stiles. He couldn't possibly see the kid on the daily and resist touching him, scenting him, pressing him against a wall and devouring him. Was he willing to go all in? Something inside tugged and assured him he was. Hell, he couldn't imagine anyone being unwilling to go all in for someone so perfect. The thought of anyone else touching Stiles made him want to go on a rampage. He needed to make it very clear that Stiles was his and his alone.

"Derek…" Jackson began cautiously "What does it mean when your wolf claims someone?"

"What do you mean?" Derek was trying, and failing, to hide a smug smile.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"My wolf is going crazy for Stiles. It wants to scent him and claim him and possess him."

"And you?" Derek hadn't answered his question. Devious ass.

"I can't say I'm opposed in the slightest." He smirked at the idea of bending Stiles over and fucking him till he couldn't walk for days. He wanted to make him scream, cry, beg…

"Jackson. Focus." Derek was smiling despite the authority in his voice. "You found your mate."

His what now? Like a penguin? A mate… wasn't that a little primal?

"Though I am surprised. I never thought it would be Stiles." Derek was chuckling as he walked to kitchen. Jackson hurried after him.

"What do you mean mate?"

"You're a smart kid. Figure it out." Derek pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and took a quick swig. He clearly wasn't going to be much help.

Jackson left soon after. He couldn't see much benefit in hanging out at Derek's when he still needed to talk to Danny. The drive to Danny's was boring. He decided to pass the time by thinking about Stiles; He could see him naked and panting under him. He imagined those brown eyes looked like melted chocolate when they were filled with lust. He could picture his perfectly formed lips parted as he gasped for air.

He almost drove past Danny's home.

He didn't bother knocking. Danny's parents were rarely home at this time. He knew Danny was home. His car was outside. He climbed the stairs still lost in thought. He opened the door and closed it immediately.

Danny was on his bed grinding on Ethan. His head was thrown back and he was clearly enjoying himself. Ethan had been mauling his neck. It was a mess of muscles and skin and erotic movement. If Jackson wasn't his best friend it would have been erotic but quite frankly he was a little freaked out.

Jackson heard the rustling of clothes and a few breathy whispers. He heard Danny whimper and he cringed. The door opened and Danny was glaring at him.

"Jackson… what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm a little bit busy as you clearly saw." Danny hissed. He looked over his shoulder at Ethan who was still topless and leaning on the bed casually. He was clearly waiting for Danny to get back to him. He gave the Hawaiian a wink and Danny bit his lip. "Seriously, Jackson."

"Yeah, yeah. You can get back to him in a second." He pulled Danny out of the room. "He'll be back. You stay."

Ethan looked like he wanted to rip Jackson to shreds. Huh. Scary guy.

"Danny… I need your help with Stiles."

Danny laughed. "I think you've got that covered. He was putty in your hands all day." He received a dry look.

Jackson glared. "That isn't what I mean. I've never been with a guy. What the hell do I do with him?"

Danny stared at him in awe.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Danny ran large hands over his face and laughed loudly. "Oh dear god. Jackson Wittemore is asking me for advice about sex…"

"Don't be an ass, Danny." He pulled a bitch face.

"Go sit downstairs. I'm going to see Ethan out."

Jackson gave him a look and got a punch to the shoulder. He pretended to be hurt for affect before laughing his way down the stairs.

He heard moans and gasps and groaned.

Damn werewolf hearing.

He was flipping through a book when the doorbell rang. He waited for Danny to get it. It rang again. With a groan he stool and went to the door. He opened it with a pissy look on his face. It wasn't his home but he was trying to relax.

"Stiles?"

* * *

VISITS VISITS VISITS!

Thanks for reading! Next Chapter will be up soon!


	8. Jackson may not need Danny after all

RAPID UPLOAD!

I spent the day at a coffee shop with my best gay friend ever... he's a bit of a man whore... but he totally inspired this chapter and some of the chapters to come! So a BIG thank you to he-who-shall-remain-nameless!

I hope you enjoy it!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy cabbage soup!

* * *

"Stiles?"

"Jackson!" He looked surprised.

"My car is outside…" Stiles turned around suddenly.

"Huh. Didn't see it there. Must be because it's so small."

"I don't need to compensate." He said with a wicked grin and a wink.

Stiles just smiled and let himself into the house. He kicked off his shoes. He obviously planned to stay awhile.

"Is Danny here?"

"He's upstairs finishing up with Ethan."

Stiles grimaced and threw himself on the couch. He flicked on the tv.

"Come here a lot?"

Stiles chuckled. "Yeah. Danny and I have gotten super close. I mean, we are the only human guys around. Allison and Lydia are cool and all but… I mean with Lydia having powers ad Allison with her crazy Amazonian badassness. It was kind of nice to know someone who was just as left out and defenseless." He was fiddling with the zipper on his hoodie.

"So, you work at the station now?" Jackson sat on the couch. He was much too close considering the entire span of the couch was free. But he pressed his leg against Stiles' and that seemed to please the human because he only pressed closer.

"Yeah. It isn't a big deal. I just kind of help out with files and research. Mostly I just run out for lunch and coffee when the guys are busy." He was blushing but he pressed his leg a bit closer.

Jackson nearly shifted. Fuck, He could feel the boney nob of his knee against his thighs. It shouldn't turn him on. It shouldn't arouse him. But it did. Jackson slid his hand to the knee and began to rub gentle circle with his thumb. Stiles muscles clenched. Jackson's nails extended unconsciously.

Stiles breath had grown heavy. He reached a hand out and lifted the wolf's hand to his mouth. His tongue flicked out, slowly licking the blonde's index finger. He then shifted and began to suck on the tip. The nail scrapped deliciously against his tongue and he moaned. His eyes slipped shut and he forgot that he was in Danny's house sucking on Jackson Wittemore's finger. All he could taste, all he could feel, was the rough callous and sharp nail that made up the salty finger. It was erotic and made his groin warm.

Jackson had him pinned to the couch in a matter of seconds.

"You don't have any clue what you're doing Stilinski."

"I have it on good authority that I know exactly what I'm doing."

Jackson saw red. Someone had touched him. Someone had opened that pretty little mouth and fucked his lips red and had painted that cavern with their cum. Jackson growled. His eyes glowed and he yanked Stiles' arms above his head and bit his neck roughly; his teeth much sharper than a humans. The skin separated easily, welcoming his fangs.

"You're mine. Got that? Anyone so much as looks at you and I'll gut them faster than you can blink."

Stiles should have been frightened. He should have screamed and ran. But… He wanted Jackson to do it. He just wanted to be marked and claimed. He hoped and that was what hurt. Because someday Jackson would find his mate and then Stiles would be cast away without a second thought. He would keep it together this time though. Stiles knew better. A mate changed everything.

And yet, in this moment, he was desired and he was going to enjoy it. How often does someone like Jackson Wittemore look at someone like him?

He moaned at the feeling of his skin breaking. It hurt but in the best possible ways. Something about the way Jackson was dominating was making him lose all sense of the world that surrounded them. He cried out and arched his back, pressing his hips to the Were's.

Jackson should have stopped but Stiles was so very willing. He was pliant and tipped his neck back. He was erotic. Jackson had never been so turned on in his life. Something about turning this nerdy, rambling flailing pile of limbs into a panting mess of sexual frustration made him hungry.

Jackson pushed his hips back into the humans and heard a whimper. Stiles was clawing at his back and grinding furiously. He was seeking friction that Jackson refused to give.

"Please. Fuck, just… please." He begged. His voice was a soft breath of air that rasped out. He was beyond help.

Jackson grinned.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He sucked the lobe of Stiles' ear into his mouth and scrapped it with his teeth. Stiles keened.

"Jacks… please. I just want…" His eyes were glazed and his pupils were blown.

"Tell me, what do you want?" Jackson gripped his hips tightly, halting any movement.

"God…"

"That's a start. But you can pray later. Tell me what you want." He dragged his nails deliciously over his hip.

"Touch me. Oh fuck."

"I am touching you." Jackson's smirk was dark and made Stiles quiver.

"I need you to touch me Jackson. You know where. Please… you have to know where." He was practically in tears. He was filled with desire and ached. Jackson was being terribly cruel. It was horrid and heavenly.

Jackson slid a hand down to cup his bulging erection. "Here?" He asked as he sucked on Stiles wrist.

"Yes!" He found the strength to arch and grind into the hand that cupped his arousal. "Jacks!"

Jackson practically purred at the idea of Stiles calling him Jacks. He pressed his hand a little harder. He rubbed him slowly with plenty of pressure and Stiles was moaning like a bitch in heat.

Jackson heard Danny clear his throat before he noticed his presence. Shit. He had lost it again.

Stiles groaned and hid his face in Jackson's neck. Something urged him to be bold. He licked the skin there, nipped it, and sealed it with a kiss. Jackson squeezed him through his jeans before sitting up and pulling him onto his lap. Stiles sat there, the image of perfection with his hands folded over his crotch and his back straight. Jackson leaned back and spread his arms across the back of the couch.

Danny chocked back the desire to laugh his tight little ass off. They looked like the perfect master and slave. Stiles' eyes were downcast and he was clearly aroused just by sitting on Jackson –who was relaxed– and he dared not try to seek any relief. It was quite the erotic scene.

"I really don't think you need my help, Jackson."

* * *

TEEHEE! Kinky boys... my favorite kind ;)

REVIEW! It makes me soooo happy. It also makes for faster updates if I know people actually like it *hint hint* *wink wink*


	9. Kitchen challenges

Hey there, lovelies! You look fabulous; just saying...

You guys are so darn sweet. HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE!

I think it's time for a little more Isaac and Derek and a whole lot of jealousy for Jackson.

Thanks for reading!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and eat some freakin pie. Don't worry about the calories. IT'S CHRISTMAS!

* * *

Stiles rushed out of Jackson's arms and into Danny's kitchen. Jackson was shocked. Just a moment ago he was more than happy to sit on his lap for all eternity, or so Jackson thought, and the next he was as skittish as a pup. Jackson's jaw was slack and his lap was cold.

"You scared him off." Danny chuckled and went into the kitchen. Jackson sat alone looking at his empty lap flabbergasted. He stood abruptly and went to kitchen. Stiles was leaning against the counter on his forearms and his ass was sticking out deliciously. Danny was in the pantry. Jackson took the opportunity to press against Stiles an squeeze his ass.

"You ran out of there pretty fast." He whispered in the brunettes ear hotly; every word was slow and sensual.

"I don't really think your best friend should see me laid out like a 2 dollar whore on his couch." Stiles bit back.

"Trust me when I say this, you looked a hell of a lot better than a 2 dollar whore."

"Have a lot of experience with whores do you, Wittemore?" He turned his head and Jackson wanted to bit his lower lip. He had smug smile and it made Jackson chuckle. He smacked the pert ass he was cupping. It should have been soft an playful but it was harsh and it made Stiles whimper.

"Watch your tongue." He said smiling. He kissed Stiles cheek gently before pulling away. Danny came out of the pantry with full arms.

He looked at Stiles. His cheeks were flushed and he was biting is lip while looking at Jackson lie he wanted to get on his knees and suck his cock._ Well, I missed something_. He looked at Jackson who was smiling like he had won the lottery as he leaned against the counter casually. _I definitely missed something._ He put the contents on the counter and looked at Stiles again.

"So, are we still on for Jungle tonight?" He smiled when Stiles cast a wary glance at Jackson before nodding. Jackson's blue eyes began to glow and his nails dug into the wood cabinet. He growled and Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Like hell you are." Jackson managed to get out between gritted teeth.

Something flickered in Stiles eyes and Danny knew he had gotten into something terrible.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember asking for your permission." He stood and crossed long arms across his chest.

"How do I put this into words that you will understand?" Jackson asked sarcastically. He took a step and stood a few inches away from Stiles. He looked down his nose into determined brown eyes. "YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING. End of story."

"Watch me." Stiles challenged with a sickeningly sweet smile. he reached up and patted Jackson's cheek softly. "Don't wait up." He then pushed past Jackson and walked out Danny's house.

Jackson was seething.

"What in the hell just happened!" He demanded. He turned towards Danny with burning eyes and sharp teeth. If Danny hadn't spent so much time with the pack he might be a little freaked. But Jackson seemed to be in control and the full moon wasn't for weeks. He sighed and started working on some food.

"Look. Stiles is just testing you. You can't come in here and dictate what he can and cannot do when you haven't established any sort of relationship."

Jackson growled back.

"If you're that worried why don't you come tonight. That's what he wants anyway." And it was. Stiles wanted to get Jackson's shorts in a wad. He wanted to show him just exactly what kind of shenanigans he could get into without someone to keep him in check. The position was open. All Jackson need do was apply.

Jackson stormed out without a reply. He would go to Jungle tonight and if someone touched Stiles he would gut them.

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Derek? We might have a problem. The pack should probably be at Jungle tonight."

* * *

PART 1 of 2 of a Christmas Special!

I don't mean to be mean (hahaha)

Part 2 will be up in time for Christmas!

THANKS FOR READING!


	10. Jungle boogie

So... I should have said holiday special...

It's after Christmas but that's okay BECAUSE I bring you more fanfiction!

Also... super awesome side note: I GOT A STILES STILINSKI HOODIE FOR CHRISTMAS! It's red and warm and amazing!

Let's go to the jungle.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy rolls... glorious rolls.

* * *

Jackson was standing by the bar with a drink in hand. He had been hit on by 4 guys and he had been here for 10 Minutes. He was flattered. He felt sexy as hell. As he should; his t-shirt was tight as hell and his jeans hugged his ass and sat low on his hips. He couldn't see Stiles but he smelled him. He was definitely here and dancing up a sweat. He growled when he heard his human laugh. His nails began to lengthen. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Isaac who had mirth in his eyes.

"Relax. He's just talking to Scott."

Danny and Derek stood beside him with laughter in their eyes. If Jackson weren't completely and totally enamored with Stiles he might have hit on Isaac. He looked like a sexed up puppy. His curls were wild, as though someone had been running their hands through them, and he was finally without a sweater. Instead, his shirt was bunched up and his pants were low and his belt was hanging open. _Holy shit_. Someone had been pawing at immediately looked at Derek. His hair was immaculate as usual but his clothes were just as messed up. Jackson managed to detect a few holes in the leather of Derek's jacket. He gave Derek a sly smile. He received an eye roll._ Gotchya horn dogs_.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine. But _you_ might want to hit the bathroom. You look like you got mauled by a _very_ hungry animal." He was smirking in a way that made the guy across the room, who was clearly checking him out, smile and decide to come over.

"Hey there, cutie. Can I buy you a drink."

"No thanks. I'm here to find someone."

"Your soul mate?" He said placing a hand on Jackson's. The blonde raised an eyebrow as he looked at the offending hand.

"Yes and he is right out there on the dance floor." Jackson pointed to the cute brunette with the wild hair and big grin.

"You're kidding, right?" He started to caress the muscled limb. "Oh, Honey, I can give you a much better time than he can." He winked and Jackson resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He looked over at Stiles who was pointing at him and yelling at Scott. _Interesting_. Stiles kept looking at him and then he yelled at Scott some more. Jackson turned to the guy who was not playing with the hem of his shirt. He was okay. His hair was dark and his eyes were bright and he had a decent body but he wasn't Stiles. Jackson turned to him and turned on the charm.

He smiles and appraised the guy slowly. He pulled the guy close by his belt loops. "Got a name?"

"I'm Eric." He leaned in close and his breathe was heavy with alcohol.

"Jackson." He ran a finger up Eric's back.

He looked over at Stiles and Scott. He was surprised to see that they weren't there anymore.

"So Jackson, do you wanna come over to my place?"

Derek piped up from behind a beer, "Jackson, let me give you a bit of advice. Don't."

"And why not?" He looked down at Eric and bit is lip.

"Because I will kick your tall, blonde ass." He heard from behind him.

Stiles was standing there with smoldering brown eyes and crossed arms. His typical plaid over shirt was lost. His pants were tight and his shirt was even tighter. Jackson wanted to throw him onto the bar and... okay, maybe not the best thoughts to be having when a strange man is pressed up against you. He pushed him away and slid close to his human.

"Oh really? You really think you can take me Stilinski?"

"O-o-oh believe me, I can take all off you and more." He grabbed the front of Jackson's shirt. He attempted to pull him forward. He failed. "Damn it, Wittemore. Could you work with me here?" He said exasperatedly.

Jackson chuckled. He fell forward like Stiles wanted. "Better?"

"Much!" He pressed their hips together. "Ya know... the idea was that you would come here and see me dancing with someone else and get jealous and possessive and..." His breathing got heavy and he bit his lip. Jackson growled.

"So you wanted me to gut someone. You have a kink for men behind bars?"

"I can see you in cuffs." He said with a wicked smile. Jackson spun him around and pressed him to the bar.

"DUDE! Not in front of his best friend." Scott called in disgust.

Stiles laughed before pressing a quick kiss to Jackson's cheek. He then grabbed Isaac and Danny and scurried off to the dance floor.

"I swear to god if that guy in leather touches Isaac I'll rip his throat out... with my teeth." Derek growled from beside him.

Jackson laughed but eyed Stiles carefully.

* * *

MWAHAHAHA WITHHOLDING SEX!

Just kidding... someone is getting some next chapter!

TEEHEE! Tell me whatchya think and who you want it to be... BECAUSE I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IT YET.

Thanks for reading. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	11. Shattered beer bottles

My internet connection is very limited so after this it might be a while before I can update :( Which sucks because I am super excited about this story.

ANYWAY! I have decided to do a little side story about Derek and Isaac by request.

Apparently, people want a little action for everyone. I will probably start it out with Derek and Isaac but if you have a specific couple that you want to see together soon, TELL ME. I can fit em in.

Read. Rate .Review. Be jolly and enjoy snack foods!

* * *

Stiles watched the Jackson from the dance floor. The grubby paws that had been all over his man had finally scurried off. Damn good too, because Stiles would have kicked that guys ass. Well, he would have tried. He might trip and hurt himself but he would get _at least_ one good punch in. He needed to kick Jackson's ass too. That dumbass was purposely flirting. And if he wasn't so darn adorable, Stiles would have chewed him out when he caught him in the act.

Stiles turned around to talk to Isaac, but stopped when he saw Isaac grinding on some guy in leather. Stiles wasn't an expert on this stuff but he doubted this was good. Derek didn't seem like the kind of guy who shared well. Stiles would bet tat as a kid Derek's parents had a hell of a time teaching him to share. Isaac was oblivious. He was simply enjoying the throbbing beat of the music and the wild friction caused by mindless bodies.

"Danny," Stiles shouted, "Should we do something?"

Danny shook is head. "Isaac is doing it on purpose."

Stiles looked back at Isaac curiously. he noticed the quick, but casual glances to the bar where Derek was throwing an absolute fit. It was possibly the funniest thing that the brunette had ever seen. Derek was clenching a beer furiously and he was clearly bitching to Jackson, Scott, and the twins. He looked like his hackles were raised and he was gonna bite something.

"Derek is gonna kill that guy." He yelled over the music.

Danny laughed. "Not at all. Isaac is great at distracting him."

Stiles watched as Derek slammed his beer on the counter, effectively shattering the glass. His eyes were glowing. He seemed to breeze right through the sea of bodies as though they had parted for him. His brow was furrowed and his teeth were bared. Stiles looked to his blonde friend. Mister Leather had decided to start kissing his neck. _Oh shit, _Stiles thought immediately. He had heard from Danny that necks were a sensitive subject with Weres. Something about marking and mates and shit.

Stiles wanted to stay for the show but Danny started dragging him away. He was muttering about not getting caught up in Isaac's plans again. They arrived at the bar and Jackson was wrapped around him in seconds. His arms were around his waist and his chest was to Stiles' back. It felt right and Stiles was all for it but he was a little confused. He may be head over heels for Jackson but... the way Jackson was all over him was starting to worry him.

* * *

LET ME BE VERY CLEAR! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT!

I just wanted to have Stiles start to question Jackson. Plus, next chapter is Derek and Isaac. SMUT AHOY!

Thanks for reading!


	12. Puppy pouts make for weak knees

I do apologize for the brevity of the previous chapter.

Also, I don't say this enough... THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! It makes me happier than a starving vamp at a blood bank!

DEREK AND ISAAC SMUTTINESS!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy eggrolls.

* * *

Derek stomped across the floor in a blind rage. _How dare he put his hands on my mate! _Isaac been playing this game for weeks. They would go out with the pack and flirt without any guy who showed interest. It was Derek's fault or so he was told. Danny had informed him countless times that Isaac was only doing all of this because Derek had yet to announce their relationship. The blonde teen only wanted the pack to know, officially that is, but Derek was waiting. God only knows for what.

Derek was sick of it. He was sick of seeing his mate touching other men or women, though that was rare seeing as Derek didn't have a reason to worry about Isaac and women. He was sick of seeing Isaac smile at strangers the way he was meant to smile only at him. Isaac came back everyday smelling like colognes and the strong breath of people who were clearly too close. Derek was slowly but surely losing his mind. He had thought it was an accident the first couple times. But more and more often it happened. Derek could only play stupid for long. This, the scene playing out in front of him at this very moment, was the last straw.

He could feel his teeth protruding and his claws biting into his fists. He should take a breath and calm down but Isaac had gotten more brazen. Letting some random asswipe kiss his neck. What in the hell was he thinking? As a wolf, Isaac knew just how important neck marking and scenting was. It was something that only mates did.

"Isaac." He growled in a deep baritone.

"Can I help you, Derek?" He asked while rubbing against the offending male.

Derek grabbed a leather arm and pushed his face uncomfortably close to the stranger. "You're done here." He shoved him away and grabbed Isaac by his upper arm. Had he taken a moment to turn around as he hauled his mate out of the club he would have seen a smug and triumphant smile on his face.

Derek practically threw his captive into the Camaro. He got in and drove at a speed that was far from legal. The air was heavy and tense. Isaac thought about trying to quell his lover's anger, but decided against it. Clearly he had gone too far. Then again, he really didn't have a choice. Nothing else had worked. He thought he would have to go just short of fucking someone to get a reaction out of the ever-stoic Alpha. But Derek had finally reacted and Isaac was only a bit sorry.

When they got to the loft Derek opened the door for his mate. _A gentlemen even in anger_, Isaac thought with mirth. He pointed a calloused finger at the building before stomping his way in. The blonde shouldn't have found this funny but Derek was fuming! Isaac followed him with happy steps. He didn't know until now how steps could be happy but his feet were light and he felt like skipping. He was finally going to get what he wanted.

Derek was finally going to make a claim.

They entered the apartment and the door shut with a sharp click. Isaac moved into the kitchen quickly. He wasn't surprised in the least when, as stealthily as the predator he is, Derek pinned him to the counter and growled deep and low. It sent a pang of arousal to Isaac's nether region. _How could he be so absolutely primal and delicious_? It was beyond him.

Derek was going mad. Isaac was turned on during the whole drive and he was vaguely amused. The Alpha smelled it the damn ride. He was going to give Isaac exactly what he wanted. He was going to do it thoroughly and hard. Isaac was never going to forget just who he belonged to. He would scent him so well that other Weres mistook him for Derek.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you have made me?"

"I don't know what you mean. I haven't done anything."

Derek gripped Isaac's hip a little too tight by human standards but it seemed to make Isaac whimper in delight. "Do not play the innocent with me, pup."

"If you would just claim me we wouldn't have this problem." Isaac threw back.

Derek simply glared. It was weak and Isaac smiled softly. His eyes were warm and he gave his best pout. Derek was melting.

"Der, I just want everyone to know you're mine." He tucked his head in the crook of his Alpha's neck. "We've done everything else. Why won't you just take me?"

"You do realize that you are still under age, right?"

"Only for a couple more weeks." He smiled as he kissed Derek's neck. This was the sought after spot. The crook of the neck; tender and soft and visible.

"They'll all know who you belong to. They'll know you're my weakness." Derek sounded like he was raging a war with himself.

"I want everyone to know I'm yours. Besides, I'm not so weak that I can't take care of myself."

"Isaac... we can wait a few more weeks."

Isaac nipped Derek hard. Time for the big guns... "You may be able to but I can't! I'm desperate for you! I want everyone to know that you fuck me like no one else. I want everyone to know that it's me who keeps your bed warm and that it's my privilege to call your name at night. Damn it, Derek. I just want us to be acknowledged. I hate keeping the thing I'm most proud of a secret. I'm yours and I'm proud to say it."

Derek gave in. How could he say no to _that_?

* * *

I started typing the smut but then I thought... Wouldn't you guys love another chapter? A nice smutty one full of sexy times? HELL YEAH!

So, sorry for the cliffy but hang on for that stiffy!

THANKS FOR READING!


	13. Derek Hale, the big bad cuddler

So... I get the feeling you guys want longer chapters.

Here it is... Derek and Isaac sexy times!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy waffles!

* * *

Derek gripped Isaac's hips a bit too hard by human standards but his mate seemed to whimper in delight. He had learned this body, devoured it and relished in it. Derek had caressed every inch of the pale boy in front of him. Isaac had seduced him time and time again. He tried to fight it. He failed endlessly. How could anyone resist Isaac Lahey? Sweet, innocent, devious little Lahey.

Isaac kissed Derek with everything he had; all the anticipation and the yearning. Derek had found ways to please him that he never thought were possible. Derek may not be the best mate-he was pushy and forgot to think of other people and he was overly protective but Isaac wouldn't have him any other way-but he always had Isaac's best interest at heart. Which is why Isaac had decided if tonight didn't work he wouldn't push his mate anymore.

But it worked. Derek had finally snapped and Isaac was practically jumping for joy.

Derek lifted Isaac by his hips and sat him on the countertop. Isaac looked down at Derek and smiled brightly. His long legs wrapped around Derek's hips. Flexing his calves slightly, he urged Derek closer to him. Their hips connected and the Alpha growled.

Derek was painfully aroused. His head was a hive of activity. His thoughts were filled with things he wanted to do, things he had done and things he would do. Isaac was in similar state. He had longed for this moment.

Derek ripped the shirt that covered his paramour. He delighted in the pale expanse of skin before him. He set to work marking Isaac's chest. He bit and licked, sucked and nibbled. A slow trail of red dots began to form.

Isaac was a mess of rapid breathing and sharp gasps. His hands were splayed out behind him so that his back was arched. He wanted Derek's mouth closer. He wanted to feel Derek's touch burn his soul. But he was more than pleased when his nipple was captured by a hungry mouth. He moaned and th sound echoed off the walls.

Derek lapped at the erect bud in his mouth. He could feel the hardness against his tongue and it drove him crazy. He looked up at Isaac whose head was thrown back with his mouth parted and eyes closed. Derek nipped at the tiny rose in his mouth and Isaac gasped and is mouth made a small "O".

Derek's rough hands caressed the smooth sides of his mate as he took his time enjoying the taste of Isaac on his tongue. Isaac's hands moved to Derek's broad shoulders. His nails dug into the toned flesh and he rolled his hips in a suggestive manner.

As amazing as this was, Isaac was ready for more.

Derek's hand lifted Isaac up and cupped his ass. He moved them to a wall. He bit into the flesh on the blonde's neck. His mouth filled with metallic fluid. Isaac was whispering his name sweetly. It was a soft chant that urged him on.

Isaac was clawing at his back and suckling on his ear lobe. Derek moved them quickly to the bedroom. Isaac was ripping through the fabric that hid Derek from him. His hands found salvation in the heat of Derek's skin. His palms caressed the skin and his fingers trailed lightly, teasing.

Gracefully, he was lowered onto the bed without breaking contact. Restlessly he ripped the remnants of Derek's shirt from his body. His hands immediately went to the bare chest before him. Derek shivered and his abdomen tightened. He murmured that his hands were cold. Isaac chuckled and kissed his jaw in apology.

Isaac's hands ran over the smooth and chiseled chest. He found Derek's chest fascinating. It was so different from his own. He was lean and long and sinewy whereas Derek was broad and hard and cut. Isaac trailed kisses from is jaw to his chest. He looked at Derek with lust blown eyes. His lips curled up and his teeth extended. He bit into the flesh in front of him. Derek groaned and his head fell forward.

The beta licked at the wound he had created. It was times like these that he really cursed werewolf healing. He wanted Derek to stay marked but his claim would only last a few minutes. He uncurled is legs and slid them down the back of Derek's thighs. He tangled their legs together. He curled up and pressed a soft kiss to Derek's lips before he flipped them, effectively pining the Alpha under him.

Derek looked at him through heavy lids and thick lashes. It was rare that Isaac took charge. Mostly because it went against his natural instinct to submit to his Alpha. It wasn't that Derek was against it. He was all for it… occasionally. In this instance he was more than willing to allow him to. The wicked glint in Isaac's eyes assured him that it would be well worth the sacrifice.

Isaac closed his eyes and burrowed his nose into Derek's neck.

"You smell so damn perfect." He whispered.

He began trailing kisses down the plains of Derek's chest. His skin was soft and pliant his lips. He licked a nipple as he proceeded towards his goal. He licked the edge of Derek' pants before using his teeth to unbutton the denim. His teeth gripped the zipped and he pulled the metal down, slowly releasing the pressure clothing Derek's erection.

Derek gasped. He could feel the hot breath passing from Isaac's bowed lips to his aching arousal. Isaac licked his lips hungrily and he was lost. Isaac bit his hip in a request for him to raise them. He surrendered. His hips lifted and he was divested of his pants. Isaac was immediately mouthing at the throbbing member below him.

Isaac moaned. His lips surrounded Derek. He was hot and hard in his mouth. Isaac loved feeling Derek. Before they had gotten together Isaac had attempted to give blow jobs and never really seen the appeal. Somehow, his mate's cock was comfortable in his mouth.

He pulled Derek from his remaining constraint. He really wished Derek would stop wearing underwear. It only got in the way. He licked his palm and gripped Derek at the base before pumping him until he was hard enough that it hurt. Derek moaned out Isaac's name.

Isaac smiled and kissed his lovers sack. Derek's hand wove into his curls. He licked from base to tip. His lips circled around the tip before he began to slowly take the cock into his mouth. Slowly, teasingly, he began to suck Derek's dick into his mouth. His tongue pressed against the veiny underside.

Derek, with nerves of steel and a hell of a lot of self-control, kept his hips pressed to the bed. Isaac was a vision of absolute perfection laying between his legs, a mess of blonde curls bobbing up and down, his heavenly mouth enveloping him.

Isaac moaned when he finally felt Derek touch the back of his throat. He picked up his speed. He was sucking vigorously. The smooth skin in his mouth tasted like healthy male. It wasn't salty but it wasn't sweet. It was almost savory.

Derek's breathe was quick. He felt a burning heat low in his stomach. His blood pumped through his veins furiously. He was surprised any blood was flowing at all. His cock as throbbing and ached for laced his fingers with Isaac's and pulled him up. Isaac whimpered his displeasure. He was enjoying his treat and he had hoped he would get to the center. Some people weren't a fan but Isaac had come to revel in the taste. There was something about tasting the very essence of his arousal.

Derek traced his jaw with gentle fingers. He tapped his lips and Isaac sucked his fingers into his mouth. His tongue worked the first three fingers into a slippery mess. Derek shredded his mate's pants with his free hand and caressed the erection that jutted from thin hips. With a sound pop the Alpha removed his fingers and moved them to his Beta's opening.

Derek's first digit embedded itself within the warm cavity. Slowly, he began to pump, expand, and prepare the younger male. Isaac released a breathy moan as Derek inserted the second finger. It was quick but Isaac was opening for him willingly and quite easily. Derek scissored him slowly just to be sure. Isaac began to moan wantonly. Derek inserted a third finger and Isaac cried out; Derek's name on his lips.

"You seem ready." Derek said deviously.

"I work myself over thinking about you." Isaac whispered lowly. His words were barely audible. His breath was erratic.

Derek growled and flipped Isaac over. He canted his hips upward. He pressed his chest to Isaac's perspiring back. Aligning himself, Derek kissed the nape of his mate'c neck.

This was it. This was what he had been waiting for. He should ask Isaac if he was sure... but something in him, his wolf or maybe just some sick, twisted part, didn't care what Isaac said. This was his mate and he would damn well claim him.

He bit the crook of his neck as he pushed in. Isaac howled. His voice ricocheted off the walls and resonated to the deepest part of Derek's soul. He steadied himself as he bottomed out. Once we was completely in he allowed Isaac to adjust to his size. Not that he was boasting, but it was pretty damn considerable. Isaac was panting and he pushed his hips back. Derek hummed. He began to drive into Isaac at a slow and steady pace.

Gasps and moans echoed throughout the flat. The sound of colliding skin was erotic and Derek's name was being chanted like a prayer.

Derek began to pump furiously. His slick cock sliding in and out of the seductive heat that he had joined himself to. He gripped his partner's hips and drove him into a frenzy. Every so often he would bite Isaac somewhere, before whispering sweet nothings into his ear. It rarely made sense but it went straight to the teens cock. He hadn't been touched since their union and he could feel his balls tightening and his head leaking.

Isaac's moans grew more boisterous. He was swearing and calling out Derek's name and growling and whimpering. He had lost his head. He had lost himself and yet he had found himself. he was finally one with his mate. He knew what was coming. He could feel Derek's pace quicken and his grip tighten. He knew that Derek was close.

Derek could feel the burning fire that informed him of what was to come. He burrowed himself completely into Isaac and he let nature take it's course. The base of his cock swelled. His knot formed and Isaac bellowed, tears leaking from his eyes. Derek slid a hand to his chest and pulled him up so that Isaac was practically sitting on him.

"Shhh. Hush. It's just this once." He whispered over and over again. Isaac felt hot spurts of cum fill him. His insides quivered and contracted. He came knowing that Derek had found pleasure with him. His head lulled back onto Derek's shoulder as he found release. He felt Derek twitch inside him as he came continuously.

Isaac chuckled softly.

"You have no choice but to cuddle me until that goes down." He said with a wink. He knew full well that big, bad Derek Hale was a cuddler.

Derek nipped his ear lobe and nosed the mark on his neck. "Oh what a shame." He said sarcastically.

They laid down with Derek still buried inside him. They drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

MWAHAHAH SMUT IS DONE! I don't think it's my best but it is finished! AND IT IS CRAZY LONG!

REVIEW BITCHES!

Seriously...

please?

MORE STACKSON NEXT CHAPTER


	14. You better have a damn good excuse

Hey guys... so most of you left me amazing reviews but I did get a review that I would like to address.

**To the guest who didn't like chapter 13,**

**Thank you. I appreciate the fact that you didn't like the chapter. I adore people who have an opinion. However, I stated at the beginning of the chapter that it would be Derek and Isaac smut. You didn't have to read it. I wrote that chapter because a lot of people requested something between the two of them. I'm sorry if you felt that I was jumping around too much. I also don't like having to address this in my author's notes. Next time use an account so that I can keep this between us. THANK YOU!**

ANYWAY! There will be more couple appearances for anyone else who is bothered by these ( I will announce them so this can be avoided again!)

I will be able to update more frequently in a couple days. I've been in the process of moving and the internet is switched to the other apt.

HERE IS MORE STACKSON!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and eat brussel sprouts

* * *

Jackson was walking with Stiles out of Jungle. Stiles was a few feet ahead of him and had clearly had a few drinks because he was dancing as he walked. It was awkward and adorable and it had Jackson smiling. Stiles had agreed to leave about 20 minutes after Derek and Isaac had fled the scene. Scott had grumbled about it saying that _he_ should take him home, that the Sheriff wouldn't be too happy and that he was an expert at handling him. Jackson had rolled his eyes and hauled Stiles out without a word. There was no way in hell he was letting Scott take responsibility for Stiles. Scott could hardly be held accountable for a coffee order!

Stiles was leaning over his Porsche, rubbing the hood in circles. He was whispering drunkenly to the car.

"You're so pretty. You and Baby would get along so well. Although, maybe you're snooty. Are you snooty? No. Of course not. You get to touch Jacks' butt and you never brag. I would brag. It's a nice butt. Not that I need to tell you that. Do you think Jackson would let me drive you?" He laughed, "You're right. There is now way in hell he would. For such a cutie he can be a little selfish. Not that I mind. I think it's cute." He smiled and kissed the car.

Jackson was recording the whole thing on his phone and trying not to laugh. Stiles couldn't be any cuter. Jackson came up behind him and poked his side. Stiles jumped and turned around too fast. His body swayed but he steadied himself with Jackson's chest.

"Jacks, You're here! I was waiting forever." He shouted. He then lowered his voice to a loud whisper. "I think I may be faster than a werewolf. I'M THE FLASH!" He tried to run away but Jackson caught him by his waist.

"Slow down, you drunk." He picked him up Stiles shrieked and held onto his neck tightly.

"Put me down! Jackson! I'm going to fall and die. Jacks... please." He whined.

Jackson chuckled and tucked him into his car. Stiles turned on the radio and sang the whole ride home. Jackson wanted to be irritated and treat him like everyone else; tell him to shut up but the noise seemed to calm him instead. Stiles had grabbed his hand and was drawing on his palm with his index finger. He laughed wildly when Jackson's hand twitched.

When they pulled up to Stile's house Jackson helped Stiles out and to the front door. Stile started laughing uncontrollably. Jackson rolled his eyes and helped open the door. Stiles stumbled inside. The Sheriff was by the door waiting. Stiles looked like he had seen a ghost. He looked from Jackson to his father. He pursed his lips.

"Stiles." John Stilinski raised his brow and gave him a look that said "You better have a damn good excuse for this."

"Dad..." Stiles ragged the A out for far too long. His inebriated mind was clearly searching for something to grab on to.

"Mr. Stilinski. Stiles and I were at Jungle. He had a few too many drink. I figured I should bring him home. I have the keys to his jeep if you'd like them." Jackson said with a level voice. Stiles looked at him as though he had forgotten Jackson was in his house.

"You have my keys?" He looked pissed. "You can't just take my keys. I don't care how cute you are. That's my baby." He poked Jackson's chest.

"Did you want your baby wrapped around a tree?" He asked sardonically.

Stiles just glared at him. Jackson thought it was cute. Stiles' mahogany eyes were trying to focus on him but his lids were heavy and he looked a bit dizzy.

"Jackson. I heard you were back, but I didn't expect you to be bringing home my drunk son." The sheriff was confused.

"It's not entirely selfless. I came to talk to you."

"You can't talk to my dad!" Stiles yipped.

"Why not?" Jackson and John asked simultaneously.

"Because... Because... I can't think of a good reason. But I know for a fact that this a bad idea."

"Stiles. Go upstairs and go to sleep." John said dismissively.

"Aspirin and a glass of water before bed." Jackson said brushing his hand against Stiles before he went upstairs.

John ushered Jackson towards the living room. They sat and made themselves more comfortable. Jackson should be nervous sitting in front of not only the Sheriff but the father of the guy he had suddenly become, for lack of a better term, obsessed with. He took in the space; it was clean but obviously lived in, it smelled like Stiles everywhere, the rooms were open and welcoming and there were pictures of the Stilinski's everywhere.

Jackson noticed a picture on an end table. A young Stiles covered in dirt was jumping on a woman. She was beautiful and clearly his mother. She had long dark hair that blended into Stiles mess of dirty hair. Her eyes were brimming with happiness and her smile was real. He could practically hear the peals of laughter from the gently slopes of her lips. He would bet her laugh was throaty and genuine like her sons. Her arms were out to catch Stiles. he had clearly surprised her with the attack. She didn't look displeased in the slightest.

"He looks just like her." He said softly. he knew it was a sensitive subject but it slipped through his lips before he could stop himself.

John looked a little sad but nodded his head. "He takes after her too; all jokes and lightness with a nose in a book."

Jackson had to laugh at that. It was true. He doubted that Stiles went a day without researching something.

"You want to talk about Stiles." John said with a quirked mouth.

Jackson didn't hesitate. "I'd like to date him."

John was shocked. He had expected the blonde to lead up to it. He expected niceties and smiles and persuasive maneuvers.

"I'm not asking for permission. I'm not even looking for acceptance from anyone but him. If he chooses to be with me, I don't want to hide it from anyone. You're his father and I think you have a right to know."

John was confused as hell but not unhappy. He hadn't expected to be told what he thought didn't matter. He expected Jackson to fumble and ask if it was okay. But Jackson was confident. His shoulders were back and his eye contact was unnerving. John could honestly say he liked this kid. He didn't see many kids who just said what was on their mind.

He shook his head with a smile. "No funny business in my house." He said and then got up and went to his room.

Jackson was left smiling like a fool on the couch. He immediately ran up the stairs to Stiles's room.

Stiles was sitting on his bed in a pair of batman pajama pants, sipping from a glass of water. He looked up when Jackson came in.

"What are you still doing here?" He slurred his words together a bit.

Jackson didn't say a word. He walked over to Stiles with a saucy grin and a glint in his eyes. Stiles looked at him curiously. Jackson leaned down and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet. Stiles giggled. His hands moved to Jackson's butt and he squeezed it.

"I was right. It's a nice butt. Firm." He bit Jackson's jaw. He leaned back and looked at the blonde. "What was the kiss for?"

Jackson kissed his chest. "You're mine." He tucked Stiles in and sat on the corner of the bed.

Stiles laughed sleepily. His eyes were closed and he was snuggled into his bed. "I always was." He said softly before his breath evened out.

Jackson looked at Stiles for a moment before pressing a kiss to the juncture of Stiles neck. "Damn straight."

He walked down the stairs with a skip in his step and a swoosh in his internally wagging tail.

He watched the video of Stiles and his car about 30 times before falling asleep. He would have to use it to blackmail him later.

* * *

Soooooo... What did everyone think of John Stilinski making an appearance?

Was there too much dialog?

More actual STACKSON scenes in the next chapter.

THANKS FOR READING! Don't be afraid to review! Even if it's something you hated. Tell me so that I can work it out. JUST USE AN ACCOUNT SO THAT I CAN REPLY! (Not mad about the review, by the way, just the fact that it was as a guest...)

SORRY FOR RANTING!


	15. Happy-Breakfast-Fun-Time

I am in the process of making a pie... I was unaware of the 2 hours that it takes to make a pie. It's an experiment.

I am hoping that while waiting for this nummy goodness I can pump out a chapter or two.

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE TIME IT HAS TAKEN TO UPDATE THIS!

I could give you excuses but that would waste time so...

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and attempt to make Apple Pomegranate Pie.

* * *

Stiles woke up with a dopey grin and a hard on. He had a feeling he had acted foolishly last night and he would bet money on the fact that it had payed off. Stiles liked to believe he had a way of making things go his way. He would be wrong of course; things almost never went his way. He was just very good at pretending it did. He was going to go through the day under the impression that he had gotten something great out of last night. And he was absolutely positive he had not run into his Father with his make-out buddy whilst drunk. That had to be a dream. Because if it wasn't...

"Stiles." His dad growled at the base of the stairs "I know you're up. Get down here." He heard heavy footsteps trailing away towards the kitchen.

He groaned and rolled out of bed. He hissed when his feet hit the cold wooden floor. He had a dull tingling sensation in the juncture of his neck. His hand lifted and his fingers gently brushed against the smooth surface of his skin. Smooth skin indeed. _I couldn't grow facial hair if my life depended on it_, he thought with a chuckle. He silently wondered at the tingling but thought it best not to keep his father waiting.

He padded down the stairs slowly. After all, why rush to his death? When Stiles walked into the kitchen he was overcome with the smell of pancakes and bacon and eggs and... muffins? What the hell? The sheriff never cooked. Sure, he could grill a steak to perfection and but anything involving a stove top usually ended in disaster. Looking at his dad he noticed the fresh cup of coffee in his hand and the smile on his face.

Was he still dreaming? Because his dream had not involved his father at all. It had been about a very naked werewolf bending him over a pool table and fucking him into oblivion. He did not dream about his dad making breakfast and having a fresh pot of coffee...

At the stove flipping a pancake was Jackson. Stiles was disappointed in the loose sweater that covered his back but was not displeased at the jeans that cupped his ass to perfection. As pleasing as the sight was, Stiles couldn't help but wonder why Jackson was in his house. And why his dad smiling? Stiles stood in the doorway for a moment too long. Jackson turned and gave him a slow smile. His gaze dropped to Stiles neck and he bit his lip. Stiles wasn't even hard anymore but he was pretty sure he just came.

"Grab a plate. I'd bet greasy food is exactly what you need right now." Jackson said pointing at him with a spatula before turning back to the pancake.

Stiles looked at him warily and grabbed a cup for coffee instead. He poured the dark liquid into a batman mug, which made Jackson smile, and blew the steam away before taking a sip.

"If it were me I'd let you suffer. Luckily, you're boyfriend here is a lot nicer than me."

Stiles spewed coffee all over the counter and Jackson was instantly at his side. 'It's h-h-hot. That's some hot coffee." He choked out. Boyfriend? He was was vastly confused. Why had his father called Jackson his boyfriend and why had Jackson not corrected him? Did he miss something Happy-Breakfast-Fun-Time?

"Stiles, are you okay?" Jackson was checking him for injury. It would have been sweet if not for the very present father sipping his coffee nonchalantly with a smug smile on his face as he watched.

"Just dandy... can I talk to you? Alone." He said as he walked away. He wasn't waiting for an answer because he had a feeling it would be yes.

They went into the living room and Stiles turned to face Jackson so suddenly that he got a nose full of chest. Damn it.

"Why does my dad think that you are my boyfriend?" He practically shrieked. In a whisper, of course.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because my dad doesn't know I'm gay? Maybe because I didn't intend for him to find out when I'm drunk bringing a werewolf home? Or maybe,_ just maybe_, because I don't want him to think I'm dating someone who is just fucking around till he can find someone else!" He was raving a bit and he knew it. But damn, he didn't know what Jackson wanted. And he just showed up and made a great breakfast and had his Dad smiling. That had made Stiles a pliable mush of gooey feelings. Had Jackson asked, Stiles would have sold his soul to the devil in that very moment.

Jackson looked like he had been bitch slapped. How could Stiles think he was only there till someone new came along? Okay. He had been a real prick. And after the whole Lydia thing it would make sense. But Stiles was different. Stiles was _his_ and that meant he was here to stay. Hell, if he had known making breakfast would be such a big deal he would have skipped it. But he had smelled Stiles when he came in. Stiles had been happy and a little excited and very wary.

"Stiles." He took a step towards the teen. "You're mine. I'm not going anywhere." He closed the distance and touched their noses together. "And you're dad knows so that when I bring you home late, he doesn't shoot me."

"Bring me home late?" Stiles asked with heavy lids and slow lips. Jackson was awfully close and it made it very hard to think.

Jackson chuckled. "Stilinski, when I'm through with you, you won't know what time is. I plan on fucking you so hard that you forget how to form a sentence. And for you, that is very hard."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked with a pout hoping to everything spiritual that Jackson would just kiss him already.

"It means you don't know how to shut up." He said with a smile and then he sealed their lips together.

Stiles was happy to kiss his boyfriend until he smelled burnt pancake. Jackson cursed and pulled away; smiling, he smacked Stiles ass before going to the kitchen.

* * *

SOOOOO... I feel like Stiles isn't snarky enough and maybe Jackson is too mushy and sweet... What do you think?

I've been watching lot of Jane Austen movies... it's taken over my life!

I think I'm going to have Stiles and Jacks watch one and want your opinion... or maybe they should watch the original Star Wars?

I AM SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG AND FOR THE SHORTNESS!

P.S. THE PIE WAS MARVELOUS!


End file.
